


The Maze

by Secretfurrydragon



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Angst, Benny being protector, Benny drunk, Blood and Gore, Character speared, Consensual Sex, Dean a fighter, Dean injury, Dean tells the Reader he loves her, Drugged Sex, Explicit Coarse Language, F/M, Group separated, Gruesome deaths, Lots of gore., Mentions of Rape, Mulitple character deaths, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Octopus creature, Rape Non-Con, Reader reciprocate Deans feelings., Screaming, Snakes, Terror, The Maze - Freeform, The beast - Freeform, Traps, blood pool, death of another character., did I mention lots of gore, explicit sex scene, prianha's, puzzles to solve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretfurrydragon/pseuds/Secretfurrydragon
Summary: Dean, Sam, Cas, Reader, Charlie, Jess, Meg, Jo, Crowley, Benny, Gabriel, Alistair and Lucifer are trapped in a maze the only way out is to get to the centre and they go free. They have to make it through all the traps that have been set and the maze isn't what it seems. Can they all make it out alive or will they all die one by gore one?





	1. The Maze

**Author's Note:**

> They have to make it through the traps and to the middle to survive. Can they all make it or will they all lose their lives fighting to get out of the maze. 
> 
> Warnings will be given each chapter if any set off any triggers please do not read this it's only a story. Your health is more important. 
> 
> I wrote this for Jessica's horror Rules challenge on Tumblr and I wanted something different and no one else has done before. This is what I came with. I really hope you all like it. 
> 
> My prompt was "never say I'll be right back - cuz you won't be right back."
> 
> Unbetaed: All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Please all comments are greatly appreciated and helps me as a writer. Thank you for reading my story.

They will all be running for their lives as they were kidnapped and locked in the maze together. Dean woke first and looked around to see who was here with him. He doesn’t know how they got here but he wasn’t happy when he saw his little brother unconscious on the floor a few feet away.

He drags himself over to his brother and said, “Sammy wake up,” as he shakes him. Sam groans as he opens his eyes and see Dean looking down at him.

“What happen Dean?”

“Don’t know but they have us all here.”

“Who’s all Dean?”

“Y/N, Cas, Meg, Benny, Jo, Jess, Charlie, Gabriel, Crowley, Alistair and Lucifer.“

“Why are we here Dean?”

“Don’t know that either baby bro.”

Dean helps Sam up as they walk over to check the others. They walk over to me and I groan as I wake up and look around and see Dean and Sam. Then I look around me and see a brick wall on either side of us. Everyone were starting to wake up as they also groaned as they rubbed their heads and face. 

Dean said, “Everyone alright?”

“Yeah I am fine Dean,” Sam said. 

“Me too,” I answered.

Charlie, Jess, Benny, Gabriel, Jo, Meg, Cas, Crowley, Alistair and Lucfier all agreed. We all were standing now as there was a piece of paper on the wall next to where they were lying. 

Dean said, “look at this, ” as he read it out loud.

“You are chosen to do the maze the only way out is to reach the middle as some of you or all of you will not make it out here alive. There is danger at every turn and beware of the traps as they are deadly. Also the maze is not always as it seems. If you make it to the middle of the maze you win the game and go free. But you have to make it there first.”

They all looked at each other and I said, “So we need to make it to the centre of the maze and we all leave.”

Sam said, “what does it mean the maze is not always as it seems?”

“Don’t know Sammy but it looks like it our only way out.”

“So we all stick together like glue?” Jo said. 

“I ain’t going anywhere alone,” Jess said as she holds Sam’s hand.

Cas said, “So shall we start,” as he walks to the first door. 

Gabriel said, “we don’t know what’s behind the door Cas what is there a monster there to kill us all.”

“Hey bruh I will open it I’m not scared of a monster,” Benny said. 

Alistair said, “You people are pathetic.” 

We all were standing in front of the door. He opens it slowly as it squeaks on its hinges. It’s dark in the room but nothing attacks them as they stand and just try to see what inside the room. 

Alistair walks into the room and tripped a trap as the spear came right at him he didn’t see it until it pierced his chest as he screams in pain. Blood oozed out his mouth as he coughed up blood as he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Dean looked on as he said, “Alright let’s see if we can find a light switch but be careful,” as he could hear Alistair gurgling as he tried to breath. 

As soon as Dean stepped in the room he found a light switch and the light shone bright blinding them temporarily as their eyes adjusted to what was before them. Alistair lying death on the ground as we all screamed at the sight of his body. 

Dean checked his body and said, “his dead.”

Crowley walked up to the puzzle and tripped another trap as the floor collapsed under him and we heard a splash and heard Crowley screaming in pain as we all look down he was being eaten by piranha’s as we see his flesh being picked from his bones as bits of skin was floating to the top of the water as the piranha’s chased it up. As they were attacking his eyes and he was screaming in pain all we could do was watch. It only took a few minutes back it seemed like eternity watching a person being eaten alive. The water was now red with blood and as his remains, bones mainly sinking to the bottom. We all looked at the water in horror and shock. 

Dean said, “Ok everyone stay here until I check for more traps. 

Benny said, “No bruth let me you need to get us all out of here.”

“Benny no I will.”

“Let me Dean,” Dean shook his head yes but wasn’t happy about the idea. As Benny moved carefully towards the puzzle there were no more traps triggered. 

He said, “All good Dean you can come over.” As they finally looked around the room. 

What they saw was a room about 20 feet long with a door on the other side. There was some kind of puzzle in the centre of the room. 

Dean said, “Ok, it looks alright but be careful could be traps everywhere. As he slowly walks towards the puzzle inside the room. Nothing happened so they all followed him in once they were all in the door slammed shut. Cas tried to open it but it wouldn’t budge. 

“Looks like we have to go forward,” he said. 

“I’m not sure about this Dean I’m scared,” I said, as everyone else looked around frightened by what they had just witness and Alistair ‘s body lying nearby.

Lucifer said, “Let just walk across them,” as he took his first step and the square he stepped on collapsed and he fell down as he tried to grab something to stop him falling. He screamed all the way down as they heard him hit the ground. He screamed in pain as Dean and Cas carefully walked to the edge of the square without stepping on the puzzle. They lean over and saw Lucifer he was standing in some very pissed off snakes as they all were biting him as he continued to scream in pain. His screams finally stopped and he was lying there dead. His whole face was bloated from the bites of all the different snakes that had bitten him. 

“Dean what if we all die down here and we never get out,” I said.

“It’s going to be ok we will get out of here, until then we need to stick together. Come let’s go.”

Dean moved first as I followed right behind him, next was Sam and Jess, Cas and Meg, Benny had walked off to the side a bit as he trigger another trap on the floor. Jo and Charlie were behind and said, “What was that?”

Dean said, “everyone stop.”

We all stopped where we were standing as there was a noise which sounded like grinding and strapping.

Sam said, “Dean the roof is moving.”

Gabriel said, “no shit Sherlock.”

Cas said, “Leave him alone Gabriel.”

“Ok, we need to get to the puzzle before we get squashed,” Dean said.

We all ran to the middle of the room when Meg tripped another trap as the roof went faster.

They all looked at the trap as Dean tried to work out what it meant. Sam looked and said, “Dean it our only way out if we can work out the right one to step on.”

“Yeah we know what happens if we step on the wrong ones though?” I said.

“Ok, Let’s look at what we have,” Cas said.

There on the floor was a five different puzzle’s with different pictures and some with none at all. It was about 20 feet to the next door and the puzzle goes all the way to the door. But the door looks like it has another puzzle to work out before we get out of here.

Dean said, “Sammy and Cas can you work it out? Better hurry the rooms getting smaller.”

Sam said, “Ok,” he bent down to see the puzzle at a different angle. 

Cas said, “The pictures are all different so it’s not a matching code.” 

The first row had picture symbols there was about 4 across each row. There were five rows and we had to guess correct or Dean will die. The pictures were random as some were food, others were sports and all kinds of things. There always was three pictures and a blank space. 

Cas looked and said, “Dean what’s your favourite food?”

“Pie why?”

“Ok, there’s no pie. I thought maybe it might be something we all like to eat?”

“Hang on Cas let’s look at the pictures,” I said.

The first row had ice cream, hot dog and chocolate and a blank space.

“Sam what’s your favourite food?”  
“Smoothie.”

“Your a freak Sam,” Dean said.

“Shut up Jerk.”

“Bitch,” came the automatic reply. 

“So it’s not Sam. Cas your’s burgers,”I asked as he shakes his head.

Gabe said, “lollies," as he pulls one out of his pocket and stuffs it his mouth. 

Jo said, “chocolate.”

“Ok, Jo said, “chocolate, what about Meg, Benny, Jess and Charlie?”

Meg said, “ice cream.”

Benny said, “gumbo.”

Jess said, “chocolate.”

Charlie said, “hot dogs.”

“So we have two chocolate’s, one ice cream and one hot dog correct?”

“Yeah” they all said in unison. As the ceiling was just a foot above our heads and the walls were getting closer.”

“So I say we pick the one with the most votes.”

Dean said, “I will go and see if it works.”

“Be careful Dean,” As Sam and I said it together.

He took a deep breath and stepped out onto the chocolate square.

Nothing happened we all shouted in delight but we still had four more rows as the roof was inching close to us. 

Cas said, “Ok we know what to do now so everyone. Pictures of different sports.”

Cas said, “football.”

Jo said, “rowing.”

Meg said, “tennis.”

Sam said, “wrestling.”

Benny said, “soccer.”

Jess said, “I don’t like sports.”

I said, “I’m now overly keen either in sports.”

Gabriel said, “ice hockey.”

Charlie said, “Not into sports computer nerd here.”

Dean said, “baseball.”

“So we have three who don’t like sports and the rest are all random. 

Charlie said, “Look Dean there’s a square which is blank you don’t think it could mean.”

“Yep I will try it,” as he stepped on it and the square stayed where it was.

He sighed in relief as he looks at the next lot of pictures. They were of different places like France, Australia, England and a blank space.

So they went through again as everyone had different answers so he wasn’t sure which one to chose.

“Dean what are you going to do?”

Sam said, “Be careful,” as Jess clung to him like she was a second skin.

He looked at me as I smiled and said, “hang on let’s all decide.”

So we all thought the blank square again as we all and different answers. 

He stepped on as it collapsed underneath him as he grabbed the side as he almost fell through the floor. He was hanging on for dear life as Sam and Benny lifted him back up on the square he was standing on previously. 

They got him up as they look down the hole and see complete darkness. Then the roof was also moving faster.

He said, “Thanks I wonder what was down there?”

Sam said, “Don’t you will never know.”

Dean just shrugged as he turn to look at the next squares as it was different careers.

He said, “Ok, what do you all want to be.”

Sam said, “Lawyer.”

Cas said, “Detective”

Jo said, “Vet.”

Meg said, “Nurse.”

Charlie said, “Games programme.”

Gabriel said, “Lolly maker.”

Benny said, “Chef.”

Jess said, “School teacher.”

I said, “I’m not sure yet Dean.”

Dean said, “That’s Ok I want to be a firefighter.”

I said, “Dean we all have different things again are we going to try the blank square again?”

“No I think it’s either the firefighter one or the cop one obvious he’s/she has been stalking us to know what we want to do?”

Benny said, “So bruth which one are you going to chose?”

“I’m got let us all decide we will vote but we need to make it fast the ceiling is getting closer,“ as he sighs.

I said, “Ok hands up for firefighter.” We all but two put the hands up for firefighter. 

“Ok then firefighter it is,” Cas said.

Dean took a deep breath and move on to the next square the floor was shaking slightly as he step on it. Sam and Benny were on the square he was standing on before incase he falls through again. He the square holds as he smiles and lets out the breath he hadn’t realise he was holding.

He turns to look at the next squares and its different colours. He should his head as he can’t believe that had to do their favourite colours.  
“Right the squares has colours on them, there is Purple, Red, Green and a blank square.”

I said, “All for Purple, 4 of us put up our hands as I was one of them. Red, three for red and Green only one. Dean?”

“I like brown and Cas?”

“I like Blue,” he said.

“Will there were four for Purple Dean.”

“So we go purple?”

“Yep we go Purple.”

He again looks at the square and steps over to it and sighs when it holds.

It was the last row in the maze as he looks for traps to step off to go to the door.Dean looked how we were all squashed into a line as the roof were almost touching us. 

He sighs as he looks at the and said, “What if I step off and I fall as I step on a trap you too hold me incase I fall.”

“Dean that’s too dangerous the roof was moving faster and we are all squashed,” I said. 

He sighed, “I have to do something or we all die anyway,” he said.

“Dean hurry,” as Sam, Cas, Benny and Jo were bending slightly as the roof was head level for the tall people in the group. 

Everyone then followed his steps until they were on the last square waiting for Dean to step off. His steps off an nothing happens then they follow him and they all are standing in front of the keypad to the door.

The keypad had on numbers on it. On the wall beside it was a riddle what goes up but never comes down. Beware you only have three guesses, guess wrong and you all die.”

Dean read it out loud, “What goes up but never comes down?”

Benny said, “Jesus bruth?"

Gabriel said, “A balloon.”

“It’s a number keypad you moron,” said Meg

“Well it does doesn’t it?”

“Yes Gabriel, Cas said to placate him.”

“Charlie any ideas?” Dean asked.

Jess said, “We all going to die in here,” as Sam held her in his arms.

Jo said, “Hang on what was the riddle again?”

“What goes up but never comes down?”

“We are so stupid it’s our age,” she said.

Dean said, “We put the eldest age in and see if it works?”

“We, all us need to decide,” I said. 

They all looked at Dean and shook their heads yes.

Dean pressed in the numbers 19. The door didn’t budge. 

Cas said, “What about the youngest Dean try that?”

Dean pressed in the two numbers 15, The door stayed sealed.

“We only have one chance left Dean and if we get it wrong we……..,” I stopped as I didn’t want to tell them what they already knew.

We knew we had to find the right number as the roof was down lower as we now all were either bending or crouching down. 

Charlie said, “What if we combined all our ages together? Which will be 182.”

“I hope you’re right Charlie all we all die.”

Dean started to type in 182 when Benny said, “Hang on Bruth it’s not 182 it’s 184.”

“What Benny?”

“I’m 21 Dean.”

“What, when huh.”

“I will explain later just type in 184.”

“Ok,” Dean pressed the number 18 and hesitant on the last number as he looks at Benny. He presses the four and the door clicks open and they as free. 

They all make it out with just enough time as the roof plunged down to the ground as the door slammed shut. 

Everyone looked down the corridor in front of them when Dean said, “I’m going to see what’s up ahead. I’ll be right back.”

I said, “Never say I’ll be right back - cuz you won’t be,” as I looked at everyone and they nodded. 

Gabriel said, “Any good horror flick you will die Dean.”

“Shut up Asshat I will be back.”

“Dean can I come too,” as I looked at him with worry in my eyes.

“Sure Baby come on, if we don’t come back Cas make sure you get everyone out safe.”

“I will try Dean.”

He embraced his friend and his brother before he left. 

“Sam you stay here and help Cas incase I don’t make it back.”

“Dean let me,” “No Sammy” as Dean cut him off, “You need to help get everyone out.”

“Love you big brother.”

“Love you too Bitch.”

“Shut up Jerk,” Dean smiles as we walk away and turned the corner in the corridor. 

Then they heard scream coming from the direction we had walked. They didn’t know if we were alive or dead. 

Sam shouted out, “Dean, Y/N,” but no answer. Was his older brother and was his friend lying dead somewhere. 

The minutes ticked by still with no word from Dean and myself. They were thinking we were dead? What could have happened? Are we alive or dead?


	2. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the Reader gets separated from the main group as they search for them. They lose another person due to a trap. They move onto the next trap while Dean and the Reader face there own trap. Will they find the others or will they all die in the maze?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Reader are separated from the main group. The main group loss another person due to a trap. 
> 
> Warnings: drowning in blood, coarse language, shock, anger, sticking together, Dean injured, A beast creature, use of acid, Dean tells Reader he loves her and she him. 
> 
> Please do not read if this can be a trigger. Your life is more important than my story. 
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes are my own.
> 
> All comments are welcome and appreciated.

Dean and I turned the corner and walked a few feet being mindful of any traps. We careful walked down the corridor. It was about all smooth as granite almost as Dean had hold of my hand. We looked for the next door as we continued down the corridor. I heard something click under my foot when I stepped on it. Dean also heard and told me not to move. I stood still but I was shaking as we didn't know what the trap was. He carefully bent down and looked to see if he could see it. He couldn't see anything as my leg wavered over the trap. 

"Dean I'm scared."

"I know Y/N but don't move."

"Dean my leg is getting the cramp and don't know if I can stand still any longer."

"Ok, just let me think for a second."

"Dean," he looked at me and he heard the fear in my voice and saw the fear on my face. 

"It's going to be alright I won't let anything happen to you Y/N promise."

"How can you promise Dean we are in here and there's no way out except to go forward."

 "I know but while we are together I will protect you," he looked me in the eyes and pushed me hard off the trap but it had tripped and the floor open as we fell through. I screamed as we went down and landed hard on another surface. We were knocked unconscious as we landed as the floor closed behind us. 

 

Meanwhile they heard the scream as Sam calls out Dean, Y/N but no answer. 

Benny said, "I'll go look?"

Cas said, "No I should go?"

"No bruth I will you made a promise to Dean to take care of Sam." 

"Ok, Benny but be careful?"

"Sure Cas I will be back."

Benny walks off as Sam said, "I'm coming too Benny. He's my brother."

Cas said, "No, Sam it's not safe."

"Dean....," as he gets choked up with tears. "He's looked out for Cas I have to see if he's alright?"

Cas looks at Benny as Benny shrugs his shoulder. Cas sighs and said, "Ok, we all go then."

Sam said, "I'm not a little boy anymore Cas I can go with Benny."

"I know Sam but I prefer we all stick together."

Sam heaves a breath in and nods his head in defeat. 

They all head to the turn in the corridor slowly making sure there were no traps. The turn the corridor but there's no sign of us.

Sam said, "We could they have gone?"

Cas said, "Maybe a trap?"

Benny walked ahead as he notices our footprints in the dirt. He said, "Hey look at this?"

Cas and Sam move towards Benny and see the prints but they suddenly stop. Meg said, "What's happening Cas?"

"Footprints but they stop."

"Did they fall?" Gabe asked.

"Don't know there is no signs of a struggle or any trap," Benny said as he was bending down to look closer. 

Sam said, "They are still alive. I know they are Cas."

"Ok, we better kept moving. They might be waiting for us?"

Everyone agreed as they all moved ahead cautiously to the next door. 

 

The floor or below was dark and damp as we started to wake. I opened my eyes as Dean was lying next to me. "Dean," I said. 

He graoned with pain as he rolled to where my voice was. He said, "You ok Y/N."

"Yeah I think so. You?"

"Just bruise I think nothing broken."

"Where are we?" as I look around and was hit with the smell of rotting flesh somewhere nearby. I moved as I felt something beneath me. As I moved my hands I felt something squishy and smelt. I pulled my hand up as I saw blood and someone's insides. I screamed as I moved to Dean. Dean looked and put his hand over his mouth as bile rose. 

He lifted me to my feet as he got up as well. I wiped my hands on my clothes as I couldn't get the smell off them. We looked down and saw the remains of a body it was that mangled we could tell if it was a boy or girl. But we could see they died horrifically. The person was scattered in all directions. Dean looked at me as I moved into his arms as I hide my face in his chest. I felt like vomiting but I swallowed back the bile and the dryness in my throat. 

Dean said, "Hey Baby we better move and find the others. They will be worried we might be dead."

"Dean is that going to happen to us. To die like this poor person has. Dean promise if anything attacks me and leaves me like this please end me I don't want to suffer."

"If it comes to that Baby I will do us both."

"Thanks Dean I couldn't bare dying in such horrific circumstances."

"It's ok Baby I got your back."

"I know Dean," as I give him a weak smile as we walk down the corridor watching for traps along the way. 

 

The others arrived at the next down as Cas turns the knob and it flies open. They see in front of the a circle with and island in the middle with a key. The key opens the door on the other side. 

They careful walk towards the puzzle. Benny moves ahead to make sure there were no traps. Cas, Sam, Jess, Meg, Benny, Gabe, Jo and Charlie look at the puzzle. The circle was fill with blood as they could not see what's on the bottom. 

Charlie said, "Cas we can't see what's in there?"

"I know but it's the only way out of here."

"How are we going to do this?"

"We all swim across or just one at a time."

"Probably better we all go at once that way we get out of here sooner," Meg said. 

Sam said, "We don't know what's in the blood?"

"We going to have to risk going together."

"Ok, lets go then so we can get out of here already."

They all stand on the edge of the pool of blood. Benny looked at the blood and climbed in first. He started swimming over to the island and reach the other side. 

He called out, "Come on its safe," as the blood dropped off his clothes. 

Everyone else climbed in as Sam stay with Jessica and Cas stayed near Meg. Charlie and Gabriel swam together, Jo swam on her own. They were almost there when Jo's leg was grabbed by something as she was pulled under as she thrashed to get away. She screamed as she went under again. She surfaced briefly as she begged for help the look of terror on her face. She went under again as Benny jumped but with the blood thick he couldn't see anything as he tried to help her but he was too late as she went under and didn't surface again. He dived under the blood but couldn't see what had her or Jo. She was lost to them forever as he cursed and blamed himself for the loss. 

Then the bubbles stopped as she stopped breathing and was gone. Then a tentacle came out of the blood in search for more victims. They all swam faster and got to the island in the middle. Benny was the only one still in the blood but the tentacle passed him by. He swam and climbed out of the blood. They all were dripping with blood as there face, hair and clothes were all red. It also smelt metallic and copper it was a horrible smell. They all looked to where Jo had been a few moments before Jess had tears flowing down her face as Sam comforted her. Charlie looked shock as she stood still. Meg was looking ahead at the box and trying not to think about losing another friend. The guys were hurting too but remained strong for the girls. 

They all moved to the middle of the island as they looked at the box on the pedestal. Cas and Benny walked around it to make sure there were no bobby traps attached to it. When they deemed it safe the moved closer. 

Gabriel said, "What do you think is in it? as he wiped his bloody hands on his blood soaked clothes. 

Charlie said, "It might be a way out of here."

Jess said, "I don't like it here I want to go home."

"We all do Jess, we all do," Cas said.  

"So are we going to open it or not Cas?" Benny asked. 

"I guess we should open it. I will incase of trap inside the box."

"No, Cas I will do it," Gabe said surprised at himself for stepping up. 

Cas looked at Gabe as he shoved another lolly in his mouth. He sighed and said, "ok Gabe."

Gabe stood in front of the box as everyone else stood off to the side. Gabe felt around the box for any trip wires there weren't any. He takes in a huge breath as he slowly opens the box. It squeaks on its hinges as the lid falls back. He takes a step forward after letting out the breath he was holding. Inside the box was a key and a piece of paper, he takes the paper out and unrolls it. 

He looks at with a smile on his face. Cas said, "What is it?"

"Its a map of the maze."

Benny said, "Why would they give us a map?"

Charlie said, "Didn't the first say the Maze it's what it seems?"

"Yes it did," Cas said. 

"Ok lets see what we need to do to get out of this room," Benny said.

Gabe graps the key as the trap was set off. It sounded like a ball rolling down a wall as it got louder as it got nearer to them. Then they heard some rope pulling something. The ball sounding thing landed with a thud as they all look around to see what was going to happen. They all were holding their breaths waiting for someone else to die. The ball thing had trigger a bridge which went over the blood to the door. They all looked relieved that they all were still their as they all started to breath normally again. 

Cas said, "I guess this key opens the door?"

"Yes I guess so," Meg said.

"Let do this and get out of here. We need to find somewhere to wash this blood off our clothes," Sam said.

"I will do it Cas," Benny said.

Cas knew better than to argue so Gabe gave the key to Benny as he walks across the bridge to the door. He stood there and hesitated with the key as he looks at the lock and key. He puts the key to the latch and puts it in. All the while looking for more traps, he slowly turns the key and the door opens. He turns to look at Cas as he slowly pushes the door open. There is another door a few feet away as he awaits Cas to come across. Everyone followed Cas and were all standing on the bridge. 

Sam said, "We going in or we going to stand here. I need to find my brother."

Gabe said, "It looks alright," as he shoves another lolly in his mouth. 

Benny said, "What you want to do Cas?"

"I wish Dean was here he would know."

Meg said, "Look I will go first. I'm scare as shit but we can't stand here all day. If it's even day outside?"

Cas said, "No Meg it's to dangerous."

She walks over to Cas and whispers in his ear, "it's ok lover I got this, I'm not leaving you yet," as she kisses him on the lips. 

She pulls away and didn't wait for Cas to say as she walks into the confined space. She takes her time cautiously as she moves on light feet incase any floor traps. She looks around at Cas and he smiles. 

Gaeb said, "Meg be careful."

"I am you dumbass you think I want to die."

"Will no, but you will if you keep looking at Cas."

She gave Gabe a dirty look as he flinched back a step. He thought next time I will keep my mouth shut. 

Meg moves slowly down to the other door when she makes it they all cheer in relief. The rest all move into ten confine space as well as the door slams shut behind them. Then Charlie touch a stone on the wall and set off a trap. 

Charlie said, "Um guys I think I just set of a trap?"

Jess said, "Oh god, we are all going to die in here." 

Sam said, "No we are not Jess. I will keep you safe."

The next second they were soaked with water as it cleaned away the blood from their clothes, hair, face and body. It went until each of them were totally clean. The water stopped and then it started to get hot as our clothes dried. 

Cas said, "At least he/she is think of keeping us clean."

"Yep but at what cost?" Benny said. 

The heat subsides and the door open letting them out. As they moved into the corridor there was a loud noise like wheels were turning and something being moved.

Cas said, "What the fuck is that?"

The noise grew as they had to cover their ears as it became high pitched as they collapse to the ground clutching at their ears to stop the pain. They watched the maze move in front of their eyes, the corridor changed there was a turn and now it's straight. The noise grew so loud but now it was subsiding as they all lay there for a few minutes until they could hear again. 

 

Dean and I were looking for the others we walk through the maze carefully not to trigger any traps. As we moved along their was a door ahead. Dean looked at me and said, "We have to go through the door, it's the only way?"

"I know Dean, remember your promise to me."

"I know Baby. But first I need you to know something?"

"What Dean?"

He went all shy and blushed as he said, "Y/N um, I've, um been in love with you for the past three years."

"What, Dean? When Dean?"

"When we started middle school you were so gorgeous and amazing."

"Why didn't you tell me before now."

"I didn't think you were interested in me."

"Oh Dean, you silly boy," as I got on my tiptoes and kissed his lips. It was a soft kiss as both our dry lips touched. He finally responded pulled me closer to him as he deepen the kiss. His mouth moved over mine as our tongues explored each other mouth. He hand was gently stroking my face as my hands were moving through his short hair. The kiss seemed to go on forever as we finally came apart as he hand was still moving down my face. We were both breathless as we tried to steady our breathing. He looked at me as I looked at him and smiled. 

"Wow, Dean that was incredible."

"I know it was amazing Baby."

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

"I love you too?"

He lifts me and gives me a big bear hug as he kisses me again this time it wasn't a intense as the first but just as good. He grabs my hand to hold as we open the door. 

"We stick together Baby." As I nodded my head in understanding. 

We slowly walk in as we look around there was a table in the middle of the room. We carefully walk up to it as there as weapons on it. There also a note as I pick it up. 

"Fight the beast and live and you move to the next round. If the beast wins this is where you bodies will stay for all eternity, food for the beast. The pain will be excruciating as he digest you for all eternity. 

Dean looked at me as he looks at the weapons he picks up a machete. I look at Dean and said, "Dean I don't know how to use these weapons. I'm going to die here with the beast. Promise me if that happens you will end my suffering."

"Hey you're  not going to die. I just told you how I feel I'm not losing you now."

Then his attention was drawn away as we both look at the door opening. We could hear a growl and scratching on the floor. The Beast makes his way through the door. He looks at the two things that will become his dinner. 

I gasp as I see this hideous looking thing.

Dean thought, "Oh, fuck! How am I'm going to get us out of this alive?"

It was huge as had long arms with razor sharp claws. It's was a bit slow on his legs maybe we could use that to our advance. He had a tail that was whipping around in a frenzy. But the most shocking thing was he face if you could call it that. He had two very large eyes as he looked at us. His mouth wasn't a normal human mouth he had three sets of razor sharp teeth. As they looked like they could bite and crush through anything and anyone. 

"Come on you son-of-a-bitch let's get this over with," as he pushes me behind him. 

The beast roars with fury as he lunges at Dean. Dean jumps out of the way as the beast looks at me and is coming for me when Dean cuts it tail. It roars in pain as the useless tail lies there wiggling. He turns his attention to Dean as I move to the furthest point away from the beast. I also pick up a bottle of something it's clear and has no label. I hold it in my hands as Dean fights the beast. 

The beast connects with Dean's arm as he cries out in pain temporarily dropping the machete. The beast roars with success. Dean clutches his arm as the blood was oozing from the wound. The beast goes for Dean again as Dean had picked up the machete in his other hand. It could smell Dean's blood and fear. It's long claw hand picks Dean up as he struggles to get free. The beast is moving Dean towards his mouth when Dean pokes one of his over large eyes out. It howls in pain as it drops Dean. Dean lands heavily on his ankle but manages to move out of the way as the beast cries in pain his thrashing his body around. 

Dean looks for me as he comes over. I look at his arm as I rip my shirt to put around it to stop the bleeding. His eyes never leaving the beast. He wince on his ankle but he knew he had to kill this thing before it killed us. The beast turned looking with one eye as he moved slowly towards us. 

"Dean what now?" 

"We have to kill it but how?" 

The beast was close as Dean moved under it as he stabs it with the machete. It roars in anger as he tries to get Dean. He could see Dean so he came after me. Dean was moving as fast as he could on a twisted ankle but the beast was bigger and closer. It grabbed me as I screamed for Dean. Dean looked trying to find away to save me. He stabbed the beast but it was only making small cuts the beast probably didn't feel as his hide was like leather. 

The beast looks at me with it's pitiful one eye as he roars in my face. He moves me to eat me as I wait to die. Then I feel something in the palm of my hand I had forgot about. I pull my arm out and look at it. 

Dean was calling my name but couldn't hear as the pounding in my ears increased. My heart was going a million beats a second and I felt sick and dizzy but I opened the lid. As I got closer to his mouth I poured the liquid in. He swallowed most of it as it bubbled over and he dropped me I grabbed at his arm as I felt. I moved in slow motion as Dean cushioned my fall but catching me as I reached the ground. 

The beast was making a hideous screeching noise which we had to cover our ears. It turned to us as we saw his mouth was gone and his threat was disappearing. As it finally falls down dead. Dean looked at me as we make sure it's dead. It moves but it's only reflexes. 

Dean said, "What was in the bottle Baby?"

"Don't know looks like acid."

"Doesn't matter we live," as he finished saying that the door opens letting us out. Dean hobbles on his ankle but is able to walk. I take one last look at the beast and move out the door. Dean holds my hand as the door slams behind us. 

We look down the corridor and wonder what's ahead for us both and the others. We wonder if they are still alive and finding their way out. All we knew we had to make it to the centre and then we go free. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your wonderful comments and kudos it is very much appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my story too.
> 
> Tell me who you want to die next? Jess, Sam, Gabe, Benny, Cas, Meg, Charlie, Dean or the Reader.  
> How would you like them to die?


	3. Fear of the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the Reader are still trying to find the rest of the group as they come to there next door. As they enter they see a beautiful bed and promise of a shower. What will happen will it be something they both regret or we it bring them closer together?
> 
> The group head to the next door where they are glasses of all different shapes and size with different colour liquid in them. Benny decides he will do the puzzle? Will he live or die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the Reader are still trying to find the rest of the group as they come to there next door. As they enter they see a beautiful bed and promise of a shower. 
> 
> Warnings: explicit sex scene, explicit language, drugged sex, mentions of rape, rape - non consensual, coarse language, Benny being protector, consensual sex. 
> 
> Please do not read of this triggers anything. Please your health is more important to me than this story. So please read the warnings about.
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes are my own. I will go back and correct the first two chapters as well as soon as I have a chance. 
> 
> Comments are very much welcome and appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading my story.

Dean and I walk away from the beast we were both tired and covered in blood and bits of the beast. Dean had a tight hold on me incase I disappeared and like he would never see me again. He also had a tight hold on the machete just incase we needed it for protection. We continued down the corridor it looked different from when we first came out of the room. Maybe it's just my imagination and my mind playing tricks on me. All the same we headed for the next door.

We reached it as Dean checked for traps we were less alert than before being tired from fighting the beast. So we were not taking any precautions or watching where we were stepping. We got to the door without setting off a new trap as Dean turned the handle gingerly just incase, the door was hard to get open so we had to push it. It moved a fraction as we put all our force into the door as it slowly opened on rusty hinges.

The first thing we noticed was a bed in the room. It was a gorgeous four poster bed with satin sheets and a net surrounding it. I just look at it and sigh. Dean saw my look and said, "I know but we need to be careful Baby?"

"I know just wishful thinking I guess."

We walk in, almost at a snails pace as we make our way to the bed. There was a note in the centre of the bed.  
Dean opened it and said out loud, "As a reward for beating the beast you have the comfort of a bed and food, also you can have a shower and get clean."

Then he handed it to me to read as well as I was excited to be able to sleep on a real bed and be clean.

"What's the catch Dean?"

"I don't know but it looks like it for real."

"What if we lie down and the bed sinks and we fall through to god knows what trap?"

Dean walked over to the attached door as he opened it. There were two towels hanging nicely on the rail with some smelly soap.

"Hey look at this?"

I walk over and look and longed for a shower as I smelt really bad. Dean steps cautiously in the shower cubical and tests for traps. There are none as he steps back and turns on the water. It was clear and looked nice as he puts one finger under it and the water ran off. He sighed as he wanted to be under the spray of the warm water.

"It's for real isn't it?"

"Yep I think so Y/N."

"Can we shower together I don't want to be alone," Dean gives me a smirk as he raised an eyebrow and said, "Sure Baby we can save water."

I turned as I started to remove my clothes from my bruised and beaten up body. As Dean did the same he's ankle hurt as did the wound on his arm. We were both naked now as he looked at me with his intense green eyes as I looked at him. He smiled as he liked what he saw as we climbed under the shower. He moved so he wasn't touching me in any way when the door to the bathroom slammed shut locking us in there.

"What the fuck's going on here?" As he struggled to get the door opened.

"Don't worry about it Dean lets just shower."

Dean hopped back in the shower as the hot water soothed his aching bones. I was standing near him as the water splash over my face and hair as the water wet my hair. Dean picked up some shampoo as he looked at it, it's never been opened before so he opens it and put some in my hair. He rubs it in as he said, "Mm smells like strawberries."

I giggled as he would be using the same shampoo. Then something weird happened to us both. Dean was washing my hair went he started attacking my neck with kisses.

"Dean," I moaned, "stop."

"Don't you want me to love you Baby?"

"Yes of course I do but I God Dean more," as he was sucking on my pulse point. 

"I don't think I can stop. I want you real bad Y/N," he was all breathless and panting.

I felt it too as my hand moved down his body as I touched his chest and it rippled under my fingers. His flesh was heated as if we were under some kind of spell. I bent and bit his chest around his nipple as I licked my tongue around it. He moaned as he grabbed my hair and pulled back and kissed me with such ferocity it was frightening. We moaned into each other's mouths as our tongue licked at the each others. It was intense and erotic all at the same time. My hand traveled down his stomach until I reached his very hard erection. He was ready for me already as he pulled my hand off him. His eyes were glazed over in lust as he explored my opening as his finger entered me.

"God Baby your so wet and wanting."

"Please Dean, need you now."

He lifted me as he kissed my breast as he laved the nipple until it was hard. He took it in his very capable mouth as he gently bit down on it. That sent a shiver down my spine to my toes. He moved to the other side as he gave it the same treatment.

"Dean now, take me."

He paused for a moment thinking I should be doing something but what he couldn't remember as he lust addled brain tried to think of it. But he was to far gone to really care as I put my legs around his waist and he pushes his thick length inside me. I keen to the pleasure of him stretching me. It felt glorious as he pumped his cock in and out of me.

"Fuck Dean, harder. Right there, Oh my God that feels so good."

"You sure Y/N?"

"God Dean I want to able to taste you with you pumping that hard."

He slammed his thighs harder as he went deeper when he lifted me higher. He could feel I was close as my thighs was squeezing his erection as he groaned in pleasure.

"Dean, um , I'm going to.....,"

He whispered in a husky voice, "Cum for me Baby."

Fuck if his sexy husky voice didn't push me over the edge it was his finger rubbing my clit.

I screamed his name as I cum squirting on his cock. I squeezed him that tight he screamed as he empty himself into my willing body. He pumped for a few more time until we both were over sensitive as he pulls out. He just looks at me surprised at what happened.

He holds his head down in shame as he said, "Fuck Y/N, I didn't mean to rape you?"

I pulled his chin up and said, "You didn't Dean I wanted as much as you did. It's like we were forced or drugged even. What was in the shampoo bottle?"

Dean picked it up off the floor and smelt it as he suspected it smelt like strawberries. He looked at me, "I don't think it was the shampoo."

"What then Dean we haven't touched anything else."

"Yep we have the letter we both read it."

"You think he/she drugged us?"

Dean looked around but couldn't see any cameras doesn't mean there isn't one though. He kept the thought to himself as he didn't want to upset me.

He sighed a heavy sigh as he said, "it's a possibility I guess."

"Do you feel normal now and you don't have the urge to have sex again do you?" I asked.

"No, not at the moment anyway," the door clicks open as we turn the shower off and wrap a towel around ourselves. We saw our clothes were cleaned and folded neatly in a pile near the bed. We look at each other as a scent catches our noses. It smelt like cheese and bacon burgers as we both look for the smell. It was coming from the table. I had dried myself and put my panties and bra back on while Dean had put his boxers on.

"You think it's safe to eat Dean? I'm starving."

"I don't know what if it's drugged again and we are forced to have sex again."

I blushed as he saw and he realised I enjoyed it. "Dean I don't care and I really liked having sex with you. But I'm starving for food."

"Ok, then we eat," we took as tentative bite of the burger as we chewed slowly incase something happened. Nothing did as we continued to eat. I had a drink of soda and I was feeling funny. Dean must have noticed as I was looking at him like he was my dessert. He knew not to have something to drink as he would be feeling the same. I crawled across the table to him as our lips meet.

"Baby you don't want to do this again."

"Oh, yes I do Winchester. You up for it?" as I sat in his lap. He was already hard again. He knew this was wrong as I attacked his neck with bites. I wasn't in my right mind as I move my hand inside his boxers and touch his hardening erection.

"No, we can't do this again you're not in your right mind."

"Oh, please Dean you want it too I can feel how much."

 

He moaned but he wasn't going to have sex with me again he said, "Sorry Baby," as he moves me off him and grabs the netting for the bed. He comes back and tells me to sit with a few kisses which I couldn't help myself. I wanted him so bad it hurts. He grabs my hand behind my back and ties them to the chair. 

"Dean," I scream. "Please it hurts I need you."

"I'm sorry but I can't take advantage of you again not when your not thinking straight."

"Don't care want you so bad please," as the tears fell down my face. Dean gently wiped them as he kisses my forehead as I moved my head for him to kiss my lips. But he moved away from me so I could calm down and his scent wasn't close to me. 

"God, I hate you Dean, your nothing to me. Your a failure at everything you do."

"It's not you talking it's the drug or spell. I can wait until you feel normal if you still hate me then we were go back to being friends."

"Ah, friends I'm not your friend Winchester you don't have any friends."

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes, you will only get us all killed me included."

"Maybe but your alive now and I will fight for you."

"Oh, love sick Dean will fight for me," as I laugh this hideous sounding laugh. 

Dean couldn't take it so he ripped his shirt and gagged me with it.

"I'm sorry but I can't listen to you like this. It isn't the beautiful girl I fell in love with. I know she's in their somewhere but she has to find her way out." 

The tears were falling down my face as Dean just watches me. I tried to struggle and get the ties undone but they just got tighter. Dean watched me closely as my eyes were getting heavy as I was struggling to stay awake. I finally closed them and he took the gag off me. He softly kisseds my lips as I slept through it. He untied me and lifted me and walked over to the bed. He pulls the covers back as he lies down next to me. He said, "I hope you don't hate me in the morning but I couldn't let that happen again."

He covered us up as he watches me sleep he knew we weren't safe so he stayed awake as long as he could before the wariness creeped over his body and he too fell asleep.

 

Meanwhile Cas and the group headed for the next door. After the maze shifted they didn't know if the map was going to be of help. They looked at it but it was different to what they were seeing. Cas decided to keep it just incase the maze shifted again inlightenment with the map. Benny was on point now making it his jog to check for traps. As we were getting closer he moved from side to side as he wasn't going to let anyone else die if he could help it. We finally reached the door as Benny slowly opens the handle. The door opened easily on it hinges as we look what's in there. Benny sits inside as we all wait. 

He deemed it safe as we all walk in. In the room was a table with all this glasses of liquid on it. There was a note as Benny picks it up: Choose the right glass you live, wrong choice you died only one person may choose. 

Cas looked at everyone and he was about to say I will when Benny said, "I will do it Cas, your needed here to get everyone out."

"No, Benny you are also needed?"

"No, I can't let anyone else die, please let me do this?"

Cas had his head down as he didn't want Benny to see the hurt in his eyes. Benny looked over the glasses as he saw they were all different colours and shapes. The liquid inside them was different colour also. He saw a green colour, blue, red, yellow, pink, orange, and purple. 

He had to decide which was the colour he had to drink it live. Charlie said, hang on Benny, if this was like the other's it goes by our favourite colours maybe?"

"It's a possibly," Cas said hopeful. 

Meg said, "ok let's find out everyone's favourite colour then?"

Cas said, "Alright then let's give this a try. Meg your favourite colour?"

"Purple," she asnwered. 

"Charlie what's your's?"

"Red," she replied.

"Sam and Jess,"

"Red," Sam answered.

Jess said, "purple."

"Green," Gabe answer as Cas looked at him. 

"Mines blue," Cas answered before someone asked. "So we have two purples and two reds?"

"Yes," Benny said, "So which one do I choose?"

Cas thought about it for a minute and said, "What if Dean and Y/N is a factor in this we don't know if they are dead?"

"If they are what we're there favourite colours?" Gabe asked. 

Sam said, "Dean's is brown and Y/N's is purple if I remember from the first puzzle."

"Ok, then that gives us three for purple then."

Benny looked and said, "What if they aren't added in and purples the wrong one?"

"It's either purple or red. You will have to choose one?" Gabe said. 

"Fuck this is hard to do I wish Dean was here to help us."

"You know he would want to do this himself so no one else will die also Benny," as Charlie laughs a harsh laugh.

"Always the protector our Dean," Cas said with a endearing smile. 

"Ok, I will have to decide eve if they were here so here goes." 

He picks up a glass as he looks at it contents. He sniffs it to see if he smelt anything strange in it. He swirled it around incase there was anything on the bottom. 

Everyone was watching him as he smiled it might be his last smile at them all. He said a silent pray to hopefully Dean will find them again. 

He closed his blue eyes and put the glass to him mouth and swallowed the contents on one big gulp. Everyone was holding there breaths as he still stood there as he staggered slightly and fell down. Cas was by his side in a second as Benny looked dazed. 

"Benny are you alright?"

He slurred out, ,"yeah sure br..." as he burped loudly. 

Gabe said, "Is he drunk?"

"Looks that way he must have chosen right," as he looks at the glass with the purple liquid in it. 

Benny was looking at them as his vision was blurred as he slurred out, "there are to many of you make it stop."

Sam said, "We have to knock him out otherwise his going to be dangerous for us."

Cas looked at everyone and they shook there heads in agreement.

"Sorry Benny," Cas took the swing and hit him in the jaw knocking him out. 

Benny was a big guy so it took Cas and Sam to take him between them. He being knocked out he was a dead weight but it also meant that Gabe now took point. Cas said, "so we can beat the games if we play right as Benny did," as he was panting with Benny's weight. 

Gabe was walking cautiously ahead after he volunteered to take point and gets to the next door. He quietly opens it as he looks inside. He slowly takes a step inside the room as he sees something incredible and he smiles to himself. The others enter as they put Benny down on the ground and look just as amazed as Gabe is. Will they survive the next puzzle or will one of them die?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and kudos it very much appreciated. 
> 
> Next chapter up soon.


	4. Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the Reader have to face their fears to get to the next door. What will each of them see and will it destroy each of them?  
> The group move on to the next room filled with candy. Who is the next one to give up their life? Will they make it to th next door?  
> Or will they all die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they make it out or who else will die? 
> 
> Warnings: explicit coarse language, fears, death of a character, sadness, crying, Reader hit by her father, Sammy dies in Dean's arms, hallucinations. Sorry if I left any warnings off. 
> 
> Please do not read if it can cause any triggers. Your health is more important than my story. 
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> All comments are welcomed and encouraged.

The next morning we woke together as I startled awake. I forgot where I was for a moment as I turned and felt Dean behind me as he tried to soothe me. I looked at his relaxed face as he looked into my eyes and gave me a half smile.

"How are you? Feeling better?"

"Dean what happened?"

"You were drugged again and I am so sorry but I couldn't let that happened again Y/N. It wasn't right the first time we did it. Next time we have sex it will be both our decision not some drug pushing us to."

"I'm so sorry Dean I couldn't stop myself. I didn't mean the things I said to you."

"It's ok I know it was only the drug talking. I still love you and I will fight to protect you."

"I know you will Dean and I love you too."

"Will should get up and get dressed. We have to find the others if they are still alive that is?"

"Yeah of course but first I want to do this?"

I moved over towards him and kissed him lightly on the lips it was a gentle kiss. He responded and moved over me as he deepen the kiss as our tongues touched as he pulls back as he sucked gently on my lip. He gave me sweet kisses until I was giggling and he laughed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him. We got dressed and headed out the door towards the next dangerous thing that awaited us. Dean had the machete with him holding tight in his hand.

We left the room as the door slammed shut behind us and we both jumped with the noise as we looked back at the door. We walk down the corridor being careful for traps in the floor as well on the walls. But we made it there safely as the next door was already open. We hesitated just outside of it.

"Dean why is the door open?"

"Don't know but we are about to find out?"

We took a few more steps as we entered the room. It was bright in there as we looked around it was empty then it suddenly went dark as I looked at Dean and I saw my worst fear. It was my father he was an abusive asshole. As he raised his hand and hit me. I flew across the room. Dean didn't notice as he saw his brother Sammy. 

"Sammy how did you fine us?"

"Dean how could you leave me. Dean where were you when I was.....? stopping mid-sentence as a shadow appeared behind him. The next thing Dean saw is a knife go through his brothers chest. 

"Dean," as blood gurgles out of his mouth as Dean pulls the knife out and it drops to the ground with a loud chuck. Dean grabs his brother as he falls. 

"No, Sammy your going to be alright. I will get you out of here," as he puts his hand over the wound. 

"Dean you left me to die. I hate you."

"I'm didn't leave you Sammy we were caught in a trap. Please Sammy don't die."

"Dean," he whispered as he jerks with pain and then he takes one last breath. 

"Sammy your going to be alright. I have one job to look out for my pain in the ass little brother," the tears in his eyes as his voice cracks with grief. 

"Sammy, Sam," it was so gut retching that Dean picks the knife up ready to kill himself. He just lost one of the most important people in his life how was he suppose to live without his brother. 

Meanwhile I was still fighting my father he was hitting me as my lip split as I could taste the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. He just kept on hitting me over and over until I was lying their unable to move. 

"You had enough bitch?"

"Dad this isn't you, your not real," as it hurt to suck in air. 

"Oh it's me alright. You worthless piece of shit."

"No, it can't be as I killed you."

He laughed a evil laugh as he said, "Do I look dead your nothing to me."

I struggled to my feet as I look him in the eye and said, "I'm not the worthless one you are for not protecting me. Instead you abused me your the worthless piece of shit."

"It was the best day of my life when I killed you, you fucker," I saw the stab wound where he fell on the knife I had to protect myself with. He looked down and said, "I never loved you. I wanted you dead."

"I know, but I'm stronger now and I know your not really you can't control me anymore." Then he vanished into the shadows, all the wounds he inflicted disappeared. 

I look over to Dean and he had a knife against his stomach. I run over Dean stop it's not real. Really look at it Dean it's not Sammy his still alive. They are using our weakness to make us hurt ourselves. 

Dean just kept looked at dead Sammy I wasn't getting through so I turned his head and kissed him. So he knew I was real and there with him. He sobbed into my mouth as I pulled back. He saw dead Sam disappear as I grabbed the knife as it also disappeared. 

Dean looked stunned as he wiped his eyes. He got up and yelled, "you son of a bitch. How could you let me think my brother was killed. I'm going to find you and fucking kill your sorry ass."

He turned to me as I hugged him to me. The door opens as we leave the room and either of us looked back. We were wondering what was going to happen next though. 

As we walked to the next door. Dean's eyes looked haunted but his facial expression was someone who was pissed and was going to get his revenge. 

 

The group were walking to the to the next door as Benny was still knocked out as Cas and Sam still were supporting him between them. As they headed to the next door Sam said, something wrong it doesn't feel right." It was like he was feeling Dean's pain. 

Cas said, "what doesn't feel right?"

"Not sure but I think Dean's in trouble?"

"How do you know?" Gabe asked. 

"I felt a cold shiver run down my spine for a second and a flash of Dean came to my mind."

"Do you know if Dean and Y/N are alive?" Cas asked

"Dean I think is but I didn't feel Y/N." 

"Ok, then we need to find them both?" Gabe  said.

"But where do we look?" Meg said. 

"The only way is forward. Maybe we will meet them somewhere," Charlie said. 

"I want to get out of here Sam," Jess said. 

"I know Babe but we can't until we reach the middle."

Gabe said, "How about the map is there anything on that which can help us?"

Cas and Sam put Benny down as he pulled the map out and opened it up but it wasn't of any use. 

"No, it's all wrong still."

"Looks like it's the next door then," Sam said. 

Gabe was walking to the next door as he looked in it and smiled. He looked around at all the different candies in there. Cas and Sam picked Benny up as they all entered slowly and looked around. 

Gabe was definitely in his element he loved anything sweet as he looked over the assorted confectionery. He eyes sparkled with lust as he moves towards each container full with them. 

Cas said, "Gabe don't touch any of them!"

Benny was making groaning sounds as he opened his eyes. Meg said, "Benny, look at me."

"Meg I didn't know you had a twin."

"How many fingers big boy?" As she holds up three fingers. 

"Six I think I'm going to be sick," as he pulls away from Cas and Sam and pukes everywhere. 

The girls say, "Um, gross Benny."

Cas said, "Benny can you walk?"

"Not sure might still need a little help until I can see clearly."

"Sam you got this?"

"Sure Cas."

Cas nodded as he moves next to Gabe and look at the candies. He knew there was a method to the kidnappers madness but what was it? 

Charlie was also looking at each candy individually to work out what needed to be done. 

Gabe said, "would you look at them."

Cas said, "Gabe be careful it could be a trap?"

Gabe said, "who would use candies as a trap. Look Cas there's salt water taffy you like taffy, and lolly pops, Cas this is my heaven."

Sam said, "Hang what if it's like the others you have to work out which one we all like?"

"Um, interesting theory Sam but I'm not sure that's it because there are two many candies here."

"What if we are suppose to eat one of each," Meg said.

"It could be that,"Charlie said. "Gabe what's your favourite candy?"

"I like them all but my most favourite would be a lolly pop. Why?"

"Well there are different flavours so which favour?"

"Cherry," he answered.

Charlie looked at the pops to see if there was a Cherry one and oddly enough there wasn't. "Ah," she said.

"What Charlie?" Cas asked. 

"There's no Cherry flavour pop."

"So what's that mean Charlie?" Gabe asked. 

"I don't think it's for you to do Gabe. It for someone else but who I'm unsure?"

"But I'm the candy expert here why not me?"

"Um, interesting question Gabe."

Cas said, "Ok, so if it's not for Gabe who else likes candy."

Jess, Meg and also Cas put their hands up. Charlie looked at them and told them to stand near their favourite candy. 

Cas stood near the salt water taffy as Gabe had said. Jess stood by the skittles while Meg stood next to the raspberry twizzlers.

Charlie looked carefully at each container with the candy in it and she couldn't work out what needed to be done. 

Gabe said, "you sure I'm not suppose to do this?"

"Yes I think so."

"You think so Charlie. What if I am suppose to do this and then someone else does and dies?"

"Gabe your lolly pop is not there anywhere so that's a big enough hint there."

"Ok, if not me then who out of Cas, Meg and Jess?"

"Maybe it's all three of us Charlie," Cas said. 

"Could be but I don't want anyone else to die Cas, we've already lost too many friends and Dean and Y/N are still missing," Charlie said. 

"I know Charlie but we need to do this, otherwise we won't find our way out of here. Let's vote on it and see what everyone else thinks?"

"I'm with you Cas, we could try each of our candies," Meg said. 

"I'm scared and not sure if I want to die!" said Jess as she stands closer to Sam who puts his arm around her waist. 

Sam said, "I don't want anyone else to die but we need to find my brother and Y/N."

Benny wasn't seeing clearly but said, "whatever you all decide I'm with you."

Charlie said, "I'm not sure Cas. It's not logical to eat the candy and one or all three dies."

"Stop quoting Star Trek Charlie use you antithetical mind."

She heaved in a sigh and whispered Dean where are you when we need you. Ok she took a deep breath and though of everything that had happened since they walked in. 

Candies are Gabe's favourites but his lolly pop he likes is not amongst them all. Then their is Cas, Meg and Jess's favourites. So Benny did the last puzzle and survived maybe they aren't all traps you die from. Or he/she could be tricking us into a false sense of security. Maybe Cas, Meg and Jess aren't suppose to eat the candy and it really is for Gabe. 

Hang on it couldn't be that simple? Yes it could, couldn't it. A smile came on Charlie's face as she looked at everyone and Cas raised an eyebrow to ask what?

Charlie said, "It's simple. We all think we always have to do the puzzle what if we don't need to do this one?"

"You mean none of us have to eat the candies?"

"Yes we are going on the presumption they we have to do all the puzzles to progress to the next door right?"

"Yes," Cas said. 

"What if some are designed not to do. If you do, do them you die. Like the one which Benny did. He did it and got drunk but didn't die right?"

Sam said, "But what if we have to do this one and make a choice who's going to eat the candy?"

Gabe walked over to the door and said, "Ok, we worked out we don't have to eat the candy. You can open the door now?"

Gabe pushed on the door but didn't open. He looked at Charlie and she was surprised as her theories are not normally wrong. 

"So who's going to eat the candy?" Jess asked. 

Cas said, "I will do it. I don't want anyone else to die. Benny you will be in charge if anything happens." 

"No, Cas let me do it," Meg walks over to him and whispers, "please lover I couldn't bare anything happening to you." 

Cas looked hurt at the thought she wants to do this. But he didn't want to lose her either. Gabe watchied them and couldn't bare to see either off them to die. Cas was the only one who could get them out of there so he did the logical thing. He walked over to Meg's candy and took one and put it in his mouth. 

Cas saw and said, "Gabe no," but he was too late. 

Gabe chewed the candie and he looked at Cas and said, "couldn't let you....." he fell to the ground. Choking on the remaining candy in his mouth as it cut of his airway as he stops breathing.  

"Gabe, Gabe," Cas cried out. But Gabe was gone poisoned by the candy. Cas pulled him to him as he hugged him. Jess, Meg and Charlie were crying softly as Cas whispers, "you idiot, we would have worked this out. Thank you for saving Meg." 

Meg bent down and pulled Cas into a hug as he put Gabe's body down on the ground. 

Cas cried into Meg arms as she rubbed his back to soothe the sobs coming from him. Sam had hold of Jess and Charlie was in Benny's arms. They are now down to six hoping to find Dean and myself which makes eight. 

Cas pulled away and wipes his eyes as he said, "we better move on."

Everyone shook their heads as they headed out the door to the corridor. Cas and Meg look one last time at Gabe and both whisper a thank you. They walk out and the door slams shut behind them. 

 

A slot in the wall opens as Gabe's body is dragged out and into a room where the others were lying dead on tables. What is going on with this room was to a disposal room or something else? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story and I hope you are enjoying it. 
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos much appreciated. 
> 
> Next chapter up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos much appreciated. If you have any suggestions for traps or who should be killed next please let me know and I will take it under advisement. 
> 
> Update again soon going though some personal problems at the moment. It might be a little while.


End file.
